


Morning Routines

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal morning in the lives of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.</p><p>Little bit of enabler fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?
> 
> This is post-Beacon.

The first thing she feels in the morning, with no exceptions, is Yang's arms tightening around her as soon as she wakes up.

 

No matter how many times it happens, she's never sure how Yang does it.

 

How she just knows, without waking, that she'll be leaving the bed soon.

 

It never fails to make her feel loved, but it's also the biggest obstacle to starting her day, having to wriggle out of her arms without waking her.

 

Because if there's one thing Ruby's learned throughout their life, it's that Yang is not a morning person.

 

Extricating herself is always slow work, taking great care not to move Yang around too much...

 

Otherwise she tends to get pulled back in, which brings it's own host of problems.

 

Such as nearly being crushed, since Yang's not really able to control her own strength when she's conscious, let alone when she's asleep.

 

Or nearly being suffocated by unfortunate head placement.

 

Or just falling asleep again, because Yang's really warm and it makes her very comfortable.

 

But today, the stars happen to align  _just_  right, and before long she's standing beside the bed and looking down at Yang, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

 

She's unable to resist leaning down and giving the sleeping blonde a quick forehead kiss, and then it's off to the kitchen to start the most important part of their morning …

 

Making coffee.

 

/

 

She hummed to herself a she watched the dark liquid bubble, thinking of what to make Yang for breakfast.

 

While she'd never done much of the cooking when they were younger, she'd insisted on learning while they were at Beacon, signing the entire team up for lessons.

 

She smiled at the memory of Weiss, her new shirt covered in grease, chasing Jaune around the room.

 

Grease...

 

She nodded to herself, turning and grabbing some bacon out of the fridge.

 

It wasn't exactly healthy... but they could treat themselves every once in a while, right?

 

/

 

She was just cracking the first egg when she heard Yang's plodding footsteps heading towards the bathroom.

 

Usually, Yang was a very light stepper. Years of training and experience in the field had made it second nature... but when she was tired, every single pound of that heavily muscled frame made itself heard.

 

Ruby was reminded once again to be thankful she woke up before Yang... if she had to put up with waking up to that every morning, she wasn't sure how long their relationship would have lasted.

 

Still... the thought of waking up to Yang's cooking every morning was fun to consider.

 

Yang had always been a better cook than her, after all... which she proved with dinner every night.

 

But the-

 

The kitchen door opening broke her from her thoughts, and she turned to send Yang a smile.

 

Not that she noticed it...

 

Yang was blinking blearily, her hair resembling a particularly soft cloud instead of her usual mane. She crossed the kitchen and practically collapsed into a chair, groaning aloud.

 

Ruby smiled. “Morning to you, too. Just a second.”

 

Yang said something truly inspirational that was certainly not just a grunt.

 

Ruby shook her head, filling Yang's mug with coffee and stirring in some sugar. “Yeah, yeah...”

 

She pushed it into Yang's hands with a grin.

 

Yang raised the cup to her lips and took a sniff, sighing contentedly. “Perfect... I love you.”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes as Yang took a long sip. “Yeah, love you too...”

 

She turned back towards the stove, flipping the bacon and Yang's eggs.

 

/

 

She pushed Yang's plate in front of her, setting her own across from it... and being pulled into Yang's lap anyway.

 

She sighed and puled her own plate close, rolling her eyes. “Y'know, the other chair is there for a reason...”

 

“Yeah, it's a good place to hang your cloak. C'mon, I didn't get enough cuddling last night...” Yang's breath tickled her ear, and she had to bite her lip.

 

“Fine.” She huffed, “But I'm not gonna...”

 

She blinked at Yang's open mouth and pleading look.

 

She shook her head, grumbling under her breath as she speared a piece of egg and held it out to the blonde.

 

Yang smiled around the fork for a moment, and Ruby found herself returning it.

 

/

 

While Yang got her morning workout in, Ruby started straightening up around the house and starting in on the dishes from the night before.

 

She'd gotten most of the way done when she felt powerful arms wrap around her waist.

 

“Yang.” She warned. “I'm trying to do the dishes.”

 

“Mmm.” Yang responded, leaning down to plant a kiss on her neck. “I know...”

 

Ruby groaned. “No. I'm doing the dishes, go away.”

 

Yang just grinned against her skin and pressed her lips to another spot.

 

“I'm not in the mood.” Ruby lied, making no real effort to pull away.

 

Hot breath was on her ear then, Yang's soft chuckle sending tingles down her spine. “Who said I was in the mood? I just want a little bit of attention...” Yang's hands were at odds with her words, roaming her body with the familiarity only a practiced lover could have.

 

“I...I'm doing the dishes...” Ruby whimpered, leaning back.

 

“Hmph...” Yang groaned, her hands returning to Ruby's hips. “Choosing dishes over me...”

 

Ruby pressed back against her for a moment, grinding herself against her... and then leaned forward to focus on the dishes. “Sure am! Can you go grab my Scroll? Need to ask Weiss where today's hunt is when she's getting her coffee, or she'll whine.”

 

Yang's hands tightened on her hips and she was lifted, the blonde easily turning her around and sitting her on the edge of the sink.

 

She tried to glare, but Yang's smile was infectious.

 

Yang just stood there, that small smile on her face, looking into her eyes for the longest moment.

 

Ruby reddened and looked away after a while. “What?”

 

“You know... you're beautiful.” Yang whispered, still staring.

 

Ruby tried to hide her smile. “Fine, we can have a quickie before the hunt, you dork.”

 

Yang pulled her down for a quick kiss, grinning. “Love you...”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, unable to wipe the smile from her face. “I love you too. Now help me with the dishes.”

 

Yang just smiled wider.


End file.
